In order to make a two-way potable radio more versatile, various accessory devices can often be used with the radio. These devices often require that radio frequency (RF) energy, which is generally emitted from the antenna, be re-routed to another port or location for use by the accessory. A typical example would be the use of a vehicular adapter. The vehicular adapter allows the portable two-way radio to be inserted into the adapter so the radio can be easily used in mobile operations.
As noted above, the use of various accessories requires some re-routing of RF energy from the antenna jack on the radio. This prevents the user from having to actually remove the radio antenna so the RF connector atop the radio can be used. In order to accomplish this redirection or re-routing of RF energy, an RF switch is used which is located on a printed circuit board in the radio. Although this switch may be either mechanical or electrical, its use presents several problems.
One problem is the switch is included in each radio during manufacture. Although this option may be seldom if ever used by a consumer, it must be built into the radio in view of the complexities in adding it afterward. Obviously, this adds unnecessary cost and expense for those users who do not require this option. Additionally, field repairs are often expensive which can add additional operating costs even for those who do require this feature.
Thus, the need exists for an external RF switch that can be used with a potable two-way radio which can eliminate the need for a switch mounted internal to the radio circuitry.